Working Girl
Working Girl is the 14th episode of Season 4 on Full House. Plot Summary D.J. is dying to own a pair of the hottest new shoes, and when she suggests getting a part-time job to pay for them, Danny agrees to let her give it a try, provided she keeps her grades up. Recap D.J. desperately wants to buy an expensive pair of shoes ($160 for both shoes), so when she doesn't get the money from Danny, she asks Danny to let her get a job so she can earn enough money to get the shoes. Danny lets D.J. start working for a photographer named Jack, and her job is to make reluctant kids smile for the camera. Danny allows D.J. to have the job under one condition: She must make sure her grades stay smooth. However, D.J.'s science grade has been suffering lately. But she believes that the job will not only get her enough money to buy the shoes, but also prove to Danny that she is not a little kid anymore. However, D.J. ends up in a sticky situation when she brings home her science exam with an "F" grade on it (as she'd been too busy with work and a lot of other classes), and it becomes even sticker after Kimmy changes it to an "A". Then, after a little advice from Jesse (who had done the same thing when he was in junior high, with 40s to 90s and zeros to hundreds), D.J. tells Danny what she had done. She also tells him, after he tells her that she has to quit her job, "and no hanging out at the mall" until she improves her science grade, that she guesses she'll go back to being a kid again. Danny tells his eldest daughter that there is nothing wrong with being a kid, and that she should enjoy it. Luckily, despite all the trouble she got into, D.J. has gotten her first paycheck, which was more than enough to pay for her tennis shoes. But D.J. decides to put it in the bank after all the hard work she did to earn it , rather than spend it right away. Meanwhile, Jesse and Rebecca are unable to agree on where their wedding should take place. Jesse wants the wedding to be at Graceland (home of Elvis Presley), and Rebecca wants the wedding to be in her home state of Nebraska. Thanks to Joey, however, they come to a final agreement and decide on having their wedding at their own home town: San Francisco. Trivia *This is the only episode where D.J. gets an F. Quotes D.J.: Here goes. My science grade was an F, and Kimmy changed it to an A. Danny: I'm just guessing she doesn't have the authority to do this. D.J.: Dad, I'm sorry, but with work and all my other classes, I didn't have time to study for my science test. Danny: Then you should've come to me and told me what was going on. D.J., we had an understanding. You wanted to be a responsible adult, and this was the least responsible thing you could've done. D.J.: I just wanted to prove that I could earn my own money. Danny: Well, that's all out the window now, because you're going to have to quit your job, and no hanging out at the mall until you pull up that grade. D.J.: OK. I guess I'll go back to being a kid again. Danny: Deej, there's nothing wrong with being a kid. You should enjoy it. You got the rest of your life to be an adult. D.J.: Well, I guess if being an adult means wearing a big, red mop on my head, I can handle being a kid a little longer. Danny: In case I forgot to mention it, you're a pretty great kid. D.J.: Thanks, Dad. (They hug) Category:Episodes